Don't you remember?
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Just a one shot I thought of while listing to adele. Brittana Faberry you know the good stuff.


Santana's pov.

I huffed watching him pulled her down for a kiss, "You know that could have been you." Quinn's voice was husky and soft.  
>"She doesn't even remember me." I said turning to face the blonde.<p>

"Santana, I don't think she could actually accomplish that task." Quinn gave me a soft smile, begging me to smile back.  
>"Yeah..." I looked over at them again, "tell me that when there not making out in the hall way and I might believe it." I smirked at the girl in front of me it seemed to be the only thing close to a smile that I could form these days. She looked down but didn't say anything else as I walked away.<p>

Quinn's pov

"She's upset?" Rachel asked looping arms with me. I nodded.  
>"She wants B..." I looked at the shorter Brunette. Taking her in, she was wearing an outfit very similar to her Brittney get up. "you look..." I stop to bit my bottom lip.<br>"Thank you." she giggled raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm." I huffed pull her towards out next class.  
>"I don't get it thought..." I turned to look in those chocolate orbs with confusing what was there to not get she looked hot. "Santana, her and Brittany, I mean, she loves Brittany and Brittany loves her...right?" I nodded. "Then why is Brittany with artie and why hasn't Santana said something."<p>

"She doesn't think she deserves Britt, she doesn't think britt wants her."  
>"But that completely not what's happening how come on ones lock them in a room and yelled work it out?" I turned to say something but my mind when blank...<strong>'why hadn't I done that? Why didn't through them in a room and say you can't leave till you talk? I could I had all the right moments and I know if I could just get them to talk to out, just get Santana to tell B that she happens to be her sun her moon and her stars, that she'd been in love with her since the 2nd grade that,the two of them would stop this ridicules mopping around.'<strong>

"Hey ladies." Artie smiled at Rachel as he caught up. **'oh yeah...thats Why!'**  
>"Arite!" Rachel smiled, her smiled dropped when she realized what I had.<p>

Santana's pov

I stared at my feet as Mr. shue talked in front of us, he smiled blinding as always. I wonder what it was that he was so happy about **'I mean, he's a bad teacher horrible it must be said, his wife lied about a baby and tried to still his students instead of telling him the truth, his ginger girl friend, left him for a hot dentist. Holly holiday left his ass in this town and as much sexs as that lady generate from her appeal there's no way she's not bonging some one else while she's away.'** "So Santana will be with Rachel and remember guys, I want someone to win these, free meal tickets to bread stix, I loved how it turned out last time." Shit it was like he was punishing me for my thoughts. I shot back into reality

"What, Shuester, you can't tie me to that!" I yelled. Ignoring the glare from Q-tip.

"That's why I pared you were you even listing?" he shrugged then smiled, "I'll see you all tomorrow." Everyone stood grabbing there things and heading for the door.

"You should really pay more attention San." Britt smiled at me lovingly and I felt that stab in my chest that stops me each and every time.  
>"He get's boring." I said grabbing my bag and standing up. "You know?" She was about to answer when his, screech of a voice came in.<br>"Hey babes we best get a move on for we b late." I hated when he talked like that I had a right my skin was dark and most of my improper English could be taking as a bad Mexican accent or something, he on the other hand sounded like an idiot!  
>"Kay." she shot over her shoulder. "I'll see you Sanny." she reached out and grabbed my hand for a brief second.."Later?" she turned and left following the leg less nerd out of the choir room. <strong>'later? Did she just make that a question'<strong> I raised an eye brow at the thought.  
>"Santana?" Quinn's voice broke my thought. "S what did she give you?" she asked like it was a repeat. I looked down at the hand that Brittany had held seconds ago. A pink key lay in my hand. I huffed confused completely...<br>"It's her isn't it!" Artie's voice boomed in the hall but I was frozen I couldn't move.

Quinn's pov

I left Santana and Rachel alone in the choir room and head for where Arties voice exploded with anger. "Right cause of Santana?" "No... I just, I don't want to go out with you anymore Artie, I like you but you lied about the comb and you lied about Santa and like six other things and good boy friends don't lie." she said softly. "I've never lied to you."  
>"What about Santana?"<p>

"I told you she's my best friend and what our relationship use to be it isn't anymore..." She trailed off the words clearly hurting her.  
>"She's playing you Brittany she doesn't love you she said that to break us up, she doesn't like me, she's using you cause your easy to use!" her yelled. "Why are you so stupid!" I didn't catch what Britt said she just came running towards the glee room with tears running out of her baby blues. She pushed past me went inside the choir room straight into Santana's arms. I felt the angry in my own body tremble. I looked over at boy in the hall as he slowly wheeled in my direction after Brittany. I stopped him half way.<br>"Don't think about it."  
>"move Quinn." was all her uttered.<br>"no!" I stood my ground. "you turn around and wheel your ass home." I spat giving him my best glare. He turned to look away.  
>"I need to talk to my girlfriend." he said bitterly.<br>"You need to wheel your ass home and stay the hell away from her, you wont call, you wont text, you won't approach her. You stay away from Brittany. You fucked up, and there's no going back she doesn't do second chances." I said inches away from his face. "You wont say a word now I think you should go home before Santana, comes out here and kicks your ass.

Santana's pov

"Please Rachel can we just do a fucking song and get this over with?"  
>"I just don't understand didn't you go to her house last night?"<br>"I did."  
>"and..."<br>"And we talked like friends do."  
>"but she broke up with artie?"<br>"because he was a bad boyfriend."  
>"and you."<br>"maybe, we didn't talk about that...can We just pick a fucking song Berry?"  
>"sure I've already picked out a few so its between Mr. Brightside and Don't you remember..."<br>"Wow your good at being settle aren't you." I smirked clearly not amused.  
>"I know but I'm sure that one of this songs will show her how much you care and..." I rolled my eyes and cut her off.<br>"Fine this one." I grabbed one and handed it to her.  
>"fine choice."<p>

Quinn's pov

I jumped as I closed my locker to see a smiling Rachel beside me. "Sorry did I frighten you Quinn?"  
>"Yes and no, I was just kind of expecting Santana, not..."<br>"not me." she looked down.  
>"Its not like your a bad thing." I said cupping her chin and lifting her head. "I like you a lot better then San. I promise." she smiled and I couldn't resist leaning in to taste those plump red lips. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of my neck pulling me in and deepening the kiss. She pulled back, a shy smile on her face.<br>"People Quinn." was all she said biting her lower lip and looking at the ground.  
>"What about them?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't see anyone but you.." She blushed deeply and I smiled feeling her arms wrap around me.<br>"Back off each other this isn't mating hour at the zoo." Sue's voice cut in as she passed us in the hall. Rachel blushed deeper at the words and I reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Come on." I smiled grabbing her hand and heading for Glee. "Did you and Santana?"  
>"We picked a song last night, and she left I haven't see her since but she has natural showmanship I don't think she'll mess up and well I, I'm trained for impromto performances." I smiled wider and suppressed a giggle. We walked into Glee. Shuester had his normal speech and as always Rachel was the first to stand as, she drug San to the front and took a seat at the piano.<p>

_Santana-When will I see you again? You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said. No final kiss to seal anything...I Had no idea of the state we were in.. I know I have a fickle heart... And a bitterness...And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head..._  
><em>But don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before? Baby, please remember me once more...<em>

**_Rachel- When was the last time you thought of me? Or have you completely erased me from your memory? I often think about where I would roam...More I do, the less I know. But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness...And A wandering eye and a heaviness in my head...But Don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before. Baby, please remember me once more_**

_Santana- I gave you the space so you could breathe...I Kept my distance so you would be free...And Hope that you find the missing piece...To Bring you back to me! Why don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before...Baby, Please remember me once more..._

**Both- When will I see you again?**

Santana's pov

I stared at my ceiling, I'd don't even think there was breath escaping my lungs, the song make it stop the (children of September)filled the room from the radio and I sighed. There was a soft knock on my door. "come in." I all but whispered. The door open and My eyes saw blonde hair and blue eyes. "Bri.."  
>"Don't say anything." she cut me off. "don't move." she walked over to the radio and turned it off. "I want clear up...everything, Today, I want to answer your question." She smiled and left into the hall she came back with a light blue acoustic guitar and smiled. "I've played the game. The field. The arcade. I've used the style and the pickup lines,and every to find someone like you.<br>Just to find someone like you. I've played my cards, and stayed on the top of my game. I can sing along to every word of mayday to find someone like to find someone like you... Tell me what it feels like being in my heart and the center of my eye. Tell me what it feels like to know someone who cares. Tell me what it feels like...Being in my heart and always on my mind. Tell me what it feels like...To Know someone who cares. She keeps the flowers I got her, in the middle of summer...I Know it reminds her everyday...When My heart hit the ground. She wasn't making a sound. And I was "pretty letdown, pretty letdown" And every time you smile I swear the world is going to stop. We've got our heads above the clouds. I hope and pray we never drop.I know you used to think you probably would never see this side of me but I know what you mean..I've never been the easiest to read... Tell me what it feels like...Being In my heart and the center of my eye. Tell me what it feels like...Just To know someone who cares. Tell me what it feels like...Being In my heart and always on my mind. Tell me what it feels like...To Know someone who cares. Well look at me now I'm in over my head I never ever thought I'd ever have to say this again... I never ever thought we'd ever be a probably...You'd ever see this side of all I see is you and me...and probably means everything to me. Tell me what it feels like Being in my heart and the center of my eye. Tell me what it feels like, to know someone who cares?"

Quinn's pov

"do you think they've talked yet?" Rachel asked breaking our kiss.  
>"What?" I asked confused and out of breath. "Santana and Brittany?" She asked pulling out from under me and sitting up on her bed.<br>"Honestly Rach I don't care." I said pulling her back towards me. She smiled as I kissed her neck. She moaned a little. She put her hands in between us and pushed me back a little. "I hope they worked it out."  
>"Are you fucking...ughh." I pulled back. But she ignored my muttered curses and keep talking, more talk about the girls.<br>"I just, there so utterly cute together and that song should have shown Brittany that Santana's hurting and needs her to reassure that she hasn't been hanging on this long for nothing right?" She looked over at me with those hopeful brown eyes.  
>"If I call Santana, can we go back to making out?" I asked she nodded and I pulled out my phone. It rang twice before there was a bubbly <em>'hello'<em>  
>"Brittany?"<br>"Yeah...?" There was a giggled from the other line.  
>"Dose this mean you and Santana made up?" Rachel cheered from beside me. There was some rustling then Santana's gritty voice came on.<br>"Something like that Berry, we have to go now." there was a click then silence.  
>"What do you think they were um.. Doing?" Rachel looked over at me. I smiled.<br>"How bout I show you."


End file.
